My Sister's Keeper
by WeatherDork214
Summary: Lincoln is the first to know of Luna's secret and is supportive of her. The sisters begin to find out and their parents are rather clueless on the whole situation. (Luna x Sam and maybe some mentions of Lincoln/Clyde. Rating may change!)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey I'm back from the dead! Well, this is my second story ever and it's on the Loud House. I love this show, one of the best modern cartoons out there right now. Anyways, Luna and Sam are adorable, aren't they?)

Luna's heart skipped a beat as she watched her crush open up her locker to see the letter she had written to her. Sam smiled at the letter, reading it as she walked with her friends to hang out after school. Luna smiled eagerly, faintly blushing as she watched Sam walk away.

"Luna?" Lincoln approached Luna, confused as to why she was still standing in the empty hallway. His other sisters made him get Luna, so they already started walking home without them. She only sighed softly before smiling at Lincoln.

"Ready to go home, dude?"

Luna lead the way home, a very confused Lincoln following her. 'She isn't usually like this.. Maybe she gave her letter to her crush!' This thought excited Lincoln as he followed Luna inside the house. Their house was chaotic, as usual, but it was a good chaos. Luna went into her room, and felt giddy as she pulled out her violin and started playing a romantic song.

"She's playing that song that Bobby and I danced to at prom!" Lori gushed as she texted Bobby about the memory.

"Ugh, what's up with Luna?" Lynn accidentally kicked the hacky sac towards a picture of the family wearing ugly sweaters when she heard the high notes.

"I dunno, but whatever she's doing, she must be very glad to be BACH home!" Luan laughed. "Get it? Get it?"

"Who's Bach? Is it mom and dad?" Leni asked as she wondered to the windows to see if their car pulled up.

"Bach is actually a music composer that wrote music in the Baroque period." Lisa started to talk about the famous musician. Lynn readjusted the painting and then used the music to time her kicks perfectly.

"Hey, I was playing with Charles first!" Lola was trying to dress up the cat in a tuxedo to join one of her infamous tea parties. "Nuh uh! I was!" Lana wanted to play with Charles in the litter box.

"Looks like she changed her music." Lucy's presence scared her sisters. "She's playing that sad song from that equally sad movie, Titanic? I love that part where he froze to-"

"Death, we know." Lincoln said as he listened through Luna's door. That violin music was probably a clue for how Luna felt after giving her letter to her crush. He interpreted the song as a success.

"That movie was sad!" The sisters got into an argument about it, but as they were arguing, Luna finished up her song and headed to the kitchen. Lincoln knew he was going to be dragged on a certain side, so he headed to the kitchen with Luna. She didn't hear him over the sounds of their sisters' argument, so she was surprised when Lincoln tapped her shoulder as she was getting a drink of water.

"Nothing!" She feigned innocence as she picked up the cup she dropped when Lincoln shocked her.

"Uh huh.." Lincoln said slowly as he watched Luna closely.

"You probably saw me deliver my letter to my crush huh, bruh?" "Well, I saw the aftermath." Luna recalled that Lincoln came up when she finished delivering her letter.

"Is that why you've been acting like a hopeless romantic?" Lincoln asked curiously. Luna nodded.

"Bro, can we talk about this somewhere away from here?"

Lincoln agreed, especially after Luna offered to buy him a cream soda at the diner nearby. She didn't have to do that, but Lincoln had to admire the kindness Luna possessed.

Lori agreed to take them to the arcade in exchange for the fuzzy dice prize that Bobby wanted so badly for his car. "My Boo Boo Bear would like that fuzzy dice!" Lori reminded them as she dropped them off. "At least it is only 1000 tickets." Lincoln said sarcastically as they walked in the arcade.

Luna laughed as she lead Lincoln to the Guitar Hero game. Lincoln enjoyed the slight bonding time he had with Luna. The sisters and one brother all stuck together closely, so it was rare when they bonded with just one sister. Luna managed to beat a couple of songs on Expert Mode, and Lincoln failed on the medium level first try. He also failed on the solo when he and Luna battled head to head, but Luna failed at the first person zombie shooting game.

"Where do I aim, bro?!"  
"Aim for the head! It's crucial!"  
"Why not their legs? They can't get me!"  
"Yes they can!"  
"No they can't- Oh no!"  
 _Game Over Player Two._  
"Bogus!" 

With Luna's high scores on Guitar Hero and Lincoln's top scores on the zombie game, they were able to rack up enough tickets for the fuzzy dice, along with some luck based games and claw machines with tickets inside.

"I got the 500 tickets!" Lincoln shouted as he held the roll to Luna after watching him fail 10 times in a row. "Great! Now let's get that fuzzy dice!" They ran to the prize counter and got the fuzzy dice and some small candy to share.

They both headed to the diner and Luna got their cream sodas. They picked a booth that was away from people and they started to drink their soda. Luna sighed softly as she glanced across the table to Lincoln.

"Bro, can you keep a secret?"

Lincoln was surprised, because usually they would all tell their secrets together, but the fact that Luna sought him out touched him. And that this secret was a sign that she trusted him.

"Yeah.." Lincoln was unsure.

"It's nothing bad dude! I promise! But, there's no easy way to say this.. I'm bisexual." Luna looked down, but not guilty, accepting herself for who she truly was.

"Really?" Lincoln was even more surprised, but he was sincerely happy for her. He smiled gently at Luna.

"Afraid so, bro." Lincoln reached across the table and patted Luna's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I accept you for who you are. Don't bring yourself down because of the way people label you, you're still a person, and my sister." Luna sniffled, walking around the table to hug her little brother tightly.

"Thanks Lincoln. Your acceptance brings me some relief. I'm just afraid of what Mom and Dad will think of me." Luna grabbed a napkin to wipe some of her mascara off.

"Come on, Luna. They will still love you no matter what." Lincoln smiled at Luna reassuringly. Luna smiled, blowing her nose as she pulled away from Lincoln.

"You're the most precocious tween I know, bro."

"What does that mean?" Lincoln asked jokingly, and they both laughed. Once they finished their sodas, they walked back home because they didn't want to attempt to get the 5000 tickets for an expensive makeup kit Lori had her eyes on every time the Loud family goes to the arcade. They talked and joked with each other, spirits high because they saw eye to eye for once.

Once they made it to their front porch, Luna made a zipper over her mouth. Lincoln winked, doing the same action before throwing away a pretend key.

"Lincoln Loud! You were supposed to start homework 20 minutes ago!" Rita called from the kitchen, where the family was finishing up dinner.

"Yikes!" Luna and Lincoln ran inside their house.

(A/N: Hopefully I'll finished typing the next chapter tomorrow. :3 Let me know what you think so far! Please be nice, my fragile heart can't take harshness.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's the second chapter!)

 **A Couple Weeks later…**

Luna got braver, building up her courage (with Lincoln's help) to eventually ask Sam to meet her behind the school. Sam also sent Luna letters back, but she didn't know that Luna was the one sending her these letters. It was cold on that fateful day Luna decided to confess, so Luna was dressed in her winter clothes.

As soon as the bell rang, Luna dashed out the door so she could meet Sam, who was waiting for her outside. But she didn't get very far, as the Principal showed up and intercepted her.

"Luna Loud!" Luna stopped in her tracks and she turned and walked to Principal Huggins.

"No running in the halls?" Luna asked, expecting the usual lecture.

"That as well, but I wanted to ask you a favor." Principal Huggins said as Luna looked at the clock behind him desperately. She specifically asked Sam to meet her after the bell rang, but she was 2 minutes late, and it looked like it was going to snow soon.

'Please hurry up!' Luna thought.

"Since our Winter Assembly regarding the dance is coming up, I wanted you to perform the National Anthem and provide the background music for the various skits happening on stage. The Student Council will give you the sheet music and you're welcome to have other members of your band friends join you. What do you say?"

Luna didn't hesitate to say yes. "Of course I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit! Now go get the sheet music and practice when you get home!"

Luna nodded as she speed walk to the Student Council room. She knew some of the members of the student council, but most of them thought they were too good for the job. The leader was alright, and he smiled when Luna approached the door.

"There is our very own talented musician! Here's the sheet music!" Wilson gave her the sheet music. Luna smiled at the music and waved at the others who were hanging out in the room as well.  
"I'll practice!" Luna promised as she glanced at the clock. _5 minutes late!_ Luna ran towards the doors to the back of the school. She asked Lincoln to cover her, and he agreed. And the excuse he gave was that Luna was practicing with her band, which his sisters accepted quickly.

Sam was shivering as she waited for her secret admirer. The letters she was given often had sweet words and nice feelings for her. She figured that the person was close to her, as the deliverer noticed her earrings, dyed hair, and musical talent. Sam smiled as she remembered the last letter that was recently sent.

" _I have known you for awhile now. You're just the kindest person and I enjoy listening to you practice your music. I hope you can accept for me for who I am.."_

Sam pondered that last line, and wondered what it possibly meant, when Luna showed up. Luna was out of breath, managing to dodge a detention by saying she had to practice for the school assembly.

"Luna?" "S Sorry for being late! I was just stopped in the hallway for running.." Luna ran out of breath as she rambled out her explanation.

Sam looked at Luna curiously and that's when she realized that Luna was the one that sent her all those letters.

"Luna, you're the one that's been writing me those sweet letters?"

"That's me, love." Luna confirmed with her British accent. Sam smiled at Luna.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me. I mean, my ex-boyfriend was so awful to me and I didn't want to be involved in another relationship.. Until I got these beautiful letters full of heart and emotions. Thank you for that." Sam faintly blushed as she smiled at Luna, who seemed pleased that Sam wasn't rejecting her.

"Does this mean.. You accept my love confession?"

"It may take some time, but I know I'll warm up to the idea."

The two girls shared a hug and smiled at each other.

"Why don't we go to my place? I just got hot chocolate and marshmallows yesterday and my parents want to meet you." Sam offered as they started walking to her house.

"I'd love to! I already told my little bro to cover for me, so I'm good!" Luna grinned faintly blushing.

Lincoln was hanging out in his bedroom, just doing the usual reading of comics in his underwear when Clyde called him up on the walkie talkie.

"This is One Eyed Jack, calling Ace Savvy, over?"

Lincoln picked up the walkie talkie on his dresser and talked back to Clyde smiling.

"This is Ace Savvy at your service."

"I just got news that a dance is coming up? Maybe you can help me and Lori get together for the dance?! Oh sweet Lori, when will she realize how much I love her?"

As Clyde was going on about how much Lori meant to him, Lincoln winced. Yes, Clyde was always like that, but Lincoln didn't really mind until that one time Lori hung out with Clyde all day when he and Bobby were at the amusement park. Lincoln felt really bad for doing that, but everything worked out in the end. Besides, could he tell Clyde Luna's secret?

"Uh, hate to break up the usual Lori talk, I just want to tell you something important." Clyde perked up.

"Anything. I'm great at keeping secrets!"

Lincoln took a deep breath and listened for anyone who could overhear this conversation. Lori was talking to Bobby on her phone, probably racking up the phone bill. Leni was wondering if it was possible to watch language. Luna wasn't home, obviously. Luan was practicing for her comedy act she had the honor of doing for the Winter Assembly. Lynn was playing outside with her new basketball and shouting "Three points!" every time she made a shot. Lucy was most likely performing a séance in her room with no one to stop her. Lana was fixing the toilet. (Again.) Lola was in her pink jeep, crashing into the usual obstacle course of their hallway.. Oh, and Lily was sleeping.

"Clyde, Luna is bisexual."

There was a slight pause on the end of Clyde's end of the walkie talkie, and Lincoln knew he couldn't take that back. He braced himself.

"That's amazing Lincoln!" Clyde sounded genuinely happy, so Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"It is, huh? I never knew that for the longest time until she told me a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, my dads could probably give her advice if she needs it."

"I think she'll be open to the idea." Lincoln smiled as he and Clyde started talking about how they would help and defend Luna if anything.

"Thanks for the offer."

"No problem. Hey, just let me know when you want to hang out. I think snow is coming soon!"

"Then we can ride down the tallest hill in Royal Woods!" They both cheered before bidding each other goodbye. Lincoln got dressed in his usual attire because it got cold all of a sudden in the house.

Just as he opened the door, all of his sisters were outside waiting for him.

"How could you keep a secret like this from us for this long?!"

(A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favs! Also, cliffhanger! I'll post as soon as I'm done typing the other chapters. I aim to keep these chapters short for my sake. But thank you for taking the time to read my story!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Here's Chapter 3! C:)

Luna was sitting at the kitchen table with her cup of hot chocolate, smiling as she listened to the parents talk about how proud they were that Sam took up music and asked Luna if she could personally give Sam music lessons.

"I do a wide range of musical instruments," Luna said politely as she sipped her hot chocolate. The introduction went well and Sam's parents took a liking to Luna right away.

"That's good to know. I've always wanted to learn the saxophone when I was in high school." The mother said, sighing softly. (Keeping the parents vague because Luna and Sam are the main focus.)

"My dad knows how to play the saxophone," Luna said and turned to smile as Sam came from the main hallway handing the sheet music back to Luna.

"I know most of the songs except for this one, but it shouldn't be that bad." Sam smiled as she gestured for Luna to follow her to the living room, where their piano was.

"Have fun you girls, we're going out to get some groceries." The dad said as they walked out.

"I hope they hurry back before it snows.." Sam remarked as she looked up the forecast. Usually, Royal Woods would get snow in early December, so it wasn't uncommon that it snowed on the first of the month.

"When is it going to snow?" Luna asked as she sat down on the piano bench and started to play some random notes.

"It starts in about 15 minutes... Don't you think you should ask your parents to come and pick you up? We can start practicing tomorrow." Sam suggested as Luna set the sheet music on the piano bench.

"I want to stay here with you. I like the peace and quiet. Besides, we don't have a piano at my place." Luna admitted as she played a few bars of the music, the sweet sounds of the Grand Piano echoed throughout the living room. It was tuned as well, sounding clean and beautiful.

"Hm, do you know the piano?" Sam asked as she pulled up a chair to sit next to Luna to watch her play. Luna nodded smiling.

"I took lessons when I was tall enough to reach the keys. I always wanted to learn how to play the piano, especially because it is usually learned first before other instruments. And it helps me read sheet music." Luna answered as she read the sheet music quickly. Sam admired her talent, enjoying the sweet medley as it bounced off the walls. She should ask Luna if she could play a favorite song of hers.

"Hey Luna, if we're lucky, they can cancel school tomorrow, if snows fast enough, and you could spend the night." Sam offered. Luna perked up at the opportunity. If that was the case, she wouldn't mind staying up all night with Sam to get to know her better then the info she knew already about Sam.

"I would love to spend the night if it comes to that. Besides, my family wouldn't mind if I told them."

"Why don't you text them before it gets too dark?" "Great idea!"

"How could you keep a secret like this long from us for so long?!"

All of the sisters were talking at once, Lincoln had trouble focusing on any of them.

"ENOUGH!" Lincoln shouted and his sisters looked at him in surprise.

"Look, I know I kept a secret of this value for a long time, but Luna told me first. The reason she told me first was because she trusted me with it. She was scared of what you girls were going to think of it. So I suggest we all calm down and tell Luna what we think when she gets back."

They all calmed down before Lincoln asked a question.

"Wait, who figured it out? I was talking to Clyde when I told him.."

"I did." Lucy freaked out everyone when she popped up from behind them. "I was in the vents because it's as dark as my soul and I overheard Lincoln. I didn't know what bisexual meant, so I asked Lori. She told me that it meant that a person likes both genders, and she asked why and I said that you said Luna is bisexual. So Lori gathered everyone up and told them... Is being bisexual a bad thing?"

The sisters may have different personalities and views on many things, but this was the one they could actually agree on.

"I don't think it is. Besides, the fact that Luna came out is a remarkable thing to do because many people don't accept people for who they are. She has our full love and support." Lori answered and all of them agreed.

"But what are we supposed to do with Mom and Dad?" Luan asked, starting to juggle some bowling pins. She originally asked for chainsaws, but the student council said no for very obvious reasons, so the bowling pins were a compromise.

"Luna will tell them when she feels ready, we'll interfere if necessary," Lincoln said and they all agreed.

"So, who does she like?" Leni asked cheerfully, she honestly believed that everyone deserves love, no matter what their sexuality is.

"Her name is Sam." Lincoln said, breathing a sigh of relief. All of his sisters were okay with Luna being bisexual, so that took some pressure off of him if he had to defend Luna by himself. Lincoln was grateful for his sisters finding out, but he would've kept it a secret if it killed him. If he didn't reveal it, that is.

"I thought Sam was a guy's name?" Leni said, scratching her head in surprise.

"It can be both ways, like Jesse, Riley, Bailey, Taylor, Max…" Lori answered as she texted Bobby on when they could go shopping for some cute matching accessories for the winter dance.

"I didn't know that!" Leni was pleasantly surprised to learn that.

The sisters returned to their normal hobbies. But Lincoln wanted to get some of the sisters who didn't voice their opinions.

"I think we should love whoever we want." Luan answered, smiling as she thought of a certain someone.

"I don't mind, besides, it'd be nice to hear more of their sick drum beats so I can time my hacky sac kicks!" Lynn said as she proceeded to play catch with Charles.

"Sam sounds like a nice person. Oh! Maybe she can give me tips on how to unclog the toilet without a plunger!" Lana had finished fixing the toilet. It was clogged with a bunch of hairballs.

"Maybe she can give me fashion tips!" Lola was dressed for her tea party.

"This kind of relationship would be very interesting to research." Lisa suddenly pushed Lincoln out of her room and whatever chemicals she had mixed exploded. "I'm okay!" She shouted.

"Poo poo!" Lily was biting her toes. Lincoln groaned and braced himself for a diaper change.

Lincoln smiled before he radioed Clyde on the whole situation and his sisters' responses.

"I'm glad they think that way, some people aren't accepted so easily. I saw it on a Lifetime movie before with my dads."

"I know right? I think she'll come out to Mom and Dad when she's ready."

"Yeah. Oh! You might want to look outside!" Lincoln hopped out of his bed and threw open his curtains.

"GUYS! It's snowing!" All of the girls cheered and ran outside to embrace the snow that was falling quickly.

"Judging at the way it is falling and the speed at which it is descending at a rapid pace… The snow will be roughly 2 feet and 7.2 inches in two hours." Lisa calculated like nothing.

"Maybe school will be canceled until the town gets the snow plows working!" They all cheered before Lincoln suddenly gasped.

"Luna won't be able to come home until the snow from the road is cleared!" And that's when Rita and Lynn Sr. returned home.

"Girls, and Lincoln, Luna said that she can't make it home tonight so she's spending the night at a friend's house... Who is this friend?" Lynn Sr. asked as he showed them his phone with the text message that Luna sent. "Her name is Sam." Leni smiled. "Well then, it's fine with us. We'll pick her up when the snow clears tomorrow." Rita confirmed as they walked inside the house.

"I hope the power doesn't go out." Lola whined as they walked back in the house, shivering. A few seconds after she said that, the power went out. "You had to say that!" Lana shouted at Lola while everyone screamed at the darkness that followed. Except for Lucy, who smiled.

(I am just listening to YouTube as I'm writing lol, mainly Dagames c: I will keep writing and post whenever I'm done typing. I can't wait for the winter months, that's my favorite time of the year.)


End file.
